1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for providing a voice communication service using a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Long Term Evolution (LTE) network can support Voice over LTE (VoLTE), which is a Packet-Switched (PS) voice service. Accordingly, an electronic device supporting LTE service can provide the PS voice service in an LTE service area using the VoLTE service. Outside the LTE service area during the VoLTE service, the electronic device cannot maintain the PS voice service and thus can lose the VoLTE service.
To address the issue of interrupted VoLTE service, the LTE standard provides Single Radio Voice Call Continuity (SRVCC) for continuing the voice service by handing over the VoLTE service to a Circuit-Switched (CS) legacy network.
When the electronic device providing the VoLTE service receives an LTE signal whose strength is lower than a threshold, over the LTE network, the SRVCC can be triggered to continue the voice service of the electronic device. For example, the LTE network can trigger the SRVCC to maintain the voice service of the electronic device when the electronic device providing the VoLTE service cannot discover the LTE network for the handover. When the electronic device providing the VoLTE service in a serving LTE network area supporting the VoLTE moves to another LTE network area not supporting the VoLTE, the serving LTE network can determine that the electronic device can access the other LTE network, and triggers the LTE handover to the other LTE network, without triggering the SRVCC. As a result, the VoLTE service is disconnected.